Need I Say More?
by I Love Sarcasm
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a waitress working under the unbearable commands of the most egotistical, most arrogant manager who goes by the name of Inuyasha. They can’t stand each other inside, outside, and especially at work. READ FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!


**Need I Say More?**

**Summary:** Kagome Higurashi is a waitress working under the unbearable commands of the most egotistical, most arrogant manager who goes by the name of Inuyasha. They can't stand each other inside, outside, and especially at work. But, no matter how they act towards one another on the outside, there's always that spark of attraction flowing in the inside. Just when they thought they couldn't get enough of each other, they both end up spending their Friday night locked in a meat freezer and let's just say… things get a little interesting.

**Author's Note**: The first chapter is kind of dramatic. I didn't intentionally want to start off the story like this, but it just somehow ended up that way. I still hope that you still like it though.

**01: Quitting and Unquitting**

"You pompous jerk!" she yelled, glaring daggers at the silver haired man as she stood in front of him. Her chocolate brown eyes never leaving his golden amber ones. "It's about time you learn a new vocabulary, wench! Pompous jerk this, pompous jerk that, oh shut up!" he yelled as he returned the gesture. She gritted her teeth and raised her hand, ready to slap him. "Go ahead, _slap _me. That's the only thing you're good at doing, since you can't do anything right around here." He smirked as he crossed his arms. He loved pushing her buttons and seeing her face when she's angry. Usually, when they fight, it starts out with a lot of yelling and rage, but when it gets towards the middle, he softens up a bit and starts to push her buttons in a teasing matter. She gave a girlish shriek in frustration and angrily put her hand down and stormed off. He laughed to himself in satisfaction. _She's so cute when she gets angry. _He thought, but then stopped himself. _Wait, did I, Inuyasha Takahashi, just think of Kagome Higurashi as cute? Ha, funny... probably a random sympathetic thought or something. _

He simply shrugged it off and went off with his business; even though he knew that it was true. No matter how much he tried to deny it, Kagome wasn't all that bad to look at. She was very petite, probably 5'4" with long, jet-black raven hair that stopped at her waist. She was average, not too, _too _thin, and not too, _too _thick, but simply average. From the looks of it, she didn't really use much make-up; she had kind of a natural glow. Her work uniform fit her perfectly; hugging her every curves and now and then he'd admire her from afar. He may not have realized his actions, but every time a male customer tried to hit on her, he'd always get jealous and started yelling at her; making up a dumb excuse or he'd try to get rid of the customer. But, seeing how hardheaded he is, he always denied every sign of attraction.

Kagome stormed in the kitchen and slammed her fist on the counter, causing everyone in there to stare and jump at the sudden reaction. _That fucking asshole! The only reason why I call him a pompous jerk all the time because he is! I'm just constantly reminding him, since he still doesn't get it! Ugh! _She screamed inside her mind, not realizing that she was stabbing a loaf of bread with a knife. "Woah, Kags, leave the loaf of bread alone, it didn't do anything to you." She heard someone say. She sighed. "Yea, but a certain arrogant jerk did!" her anger began to get the best of her again. "Sango, you should have been there! Here I am, minding my own business, when all of a sudden that, that idiot shoved me and made me fall, thus causing me to drop the dinks and he dares to yell at me for being clumsy and shoving _him_!" Sango laughed. "Y'know, after all the insults you call him and the way you disrespect him, I'm surprised he didn't fire you already. It's very _unusual_, don't ya think?" she said as she gave Kagome a nudge on the elbow and winked at her, as if trying to give her a sign. Kagome immediately turned red, but it was more of a pinkish shade, like a blush of embarrassment. Kagome sighed and tried to keep as calm as possible. "Sango, I know what you're thinking, and that can't possibly be the answer because c'mon, Inuyasha and I? That does not sound right. Obviously, he didn't fire me yet is because I'm a good worker." She covered up.

"Sure, Kagome, sure that's the answer." Sango said sardonically. "And who said that I was thinking about that in the first place, hm?" she smirked. "Uh…" Kagome trotted out of the kitchen before Sango could put her in the spot again.

She looked around the restaurant and there was no sight of Inuyasha. She sighed in relief and went about her business. She saw a customer come in and grimaced in disgust. _Oh great… another rain on my parade. _She thought to herself. The person who swaggered in gave Kagome a wink and walked up to her. "Hey Kagome." he said. "Hey… Kouga." she said weakly. "How may I serve you today?" she asked as politely as she could. "Well, you can serve me by going on a date with me." he said slyly. Kagome sighed. "Kouga, we've been through this. I don't want to go out with you. It just won't seem right." "Then call me Mr. Wrong." he gave her a charming smile. She heard a cough and they both turned to face Mr. Pompous himself. Kagome could feel a small smile curve up on her lip. She was actually happy to see Inuyasha at that particular moment because she knew he did not like Kouga. "Hello, sir." he gave Kouga a fake smile.

"My name is Inuyasha Takahashi, and I am the manager of this restaurant." "You've got a pretty nice place here. Nice scenery, great food, and a **hot **waitress to boot if I do say so myself." he gave Kagome another wink and Inuyasha sternly stared at him. "I've been here for about 3 days and I've never seen the manager, so it's a pleasure to meet you." Kouga said as she extended his hand, but Inuyasha did not take it. He just simply gave Kouga a fake smile. "Kagome, may I see you for a sec." Inuyasha said as he pulled her arm, taking her by surprise. Kouga stood there as he watched Inuyasha pull Kagome to a far corner. He smirked. _Stupid mutt, your place is crap compared to **my** restaurant. Who do you think you are? If it wasn't for beautiful Kagome, then I would never step foot in this stupid place. I can smell jealously all over you, but either way, Kagome is **mine** and mine only. She'll eventually come to me and if she doesn't, then I'll just have to 'persuade' her myself. _He shook his head and left, seeing that there was no point in staying.

Inuyasha finally let her go and just stared at her for awhile. Kagome hesitantly stepped back as he moved closer. Then, finally, he was in her private space and she could feel his hot breath on hers. "What do you think you're doing flirting on your job!" he snapped. He was still in her face. "Is that all you're good at, hm? Or do you just play a game where you're Miss innocent when everyone's around, then change when there's another male in view! You're such a whore!" Kagome's eyes widened. _How dare he? _she thought. She pushed him back and slapped him. Inuyasha's eyes widened. No one, and I mean _no one_, had ever laid a finger on his face before, and Kagome was the first. "Don't you **ever**, call me such a thing! Why do you care anyways!" she yelled. He honestly could not answer that question. Why _did _he in the first place? "I have never been so insulted in my life! Day after day you yell at me over dumb reasons and accuse me on things! I'm getting fed up, Inuyasha! I really am!"

Kagome could feel tears form behind her chocolate brown eyes. "Kagome I-" "You think that just because you're the boss, you can do whatever. Well, you know what, I QUIT!" she exclaimed and dashed out of the restaurant. Inuyasha just stood there, stunned at what just happened. Some things just go wrong unintentionally. All he'd attend to do was put her in the spot and I guess his jealousy got the best of him and he went a little too far. He never felt so bad in his life. Apparently, Sango had seen the whole situation. She coughed and signaled for him to go after her. "Why should I go and get her? She was the one who quitted. That's on her!" he stubbornly said. "Does Kagome know her way home?" Sango asked. "Well, wouldn't she? Doesn't she drive to work?" he asked. Sango slowly shook her head. "I usually driver her here and she's still not familiar with the streets."

_Oh crap! _he thought. "Well, she'll probably be alright, not that I care or anything, but she acts tough all the time, so I'm sure she can handle any situation." he said calmly, even though he was worried about her on the inside. "Yea, she does have a mouth, but the bigger mouth you have the bigger trouble you get into." Sango corrected. Inuyasha looked at the time. It was eight o'clock pm. "Oh, and by the way…" Sango started. She went up to him and sucker punched him in the eye. "My girl is not a whore and you better not call her that again because if you do I swear to hell that I'll-" before she could finish, Inuyasha walked away. Sango muttered a couple of words underneath her breath and suddenly jumped at the sudden clash of thunder. _Oh, god Kagome… please be alright._

Kagome walked down the unfamiliar streets as she rubbed her hands together because of the cold weather. _Why did I have walk out? How am I supposed to pay rent? And, how am I supposed to get home? I left my purse at the restaurant and I don't know my way back home. Who knows what kind of things or what kind of peoplelurk outside at this time of night? _she thought to herself. She squealed when she heard a loud boom, when all of a sudden she felt water on her face, then another, when finally, it was practically raining cats and dogs outside. She quickly ran for cover under a gas station and made a whining sound. "This cannot be my day!" she moaned. "Inuyasha you pompous jerk! I hate you!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. She sat on the ground and buried her face in her hands.

"Well, look at what we got here." she heard someone say. Kagome looked up and saw 2 thugs standing right next to her. "So, tell me, what's a pretty little thing like you, doing out alone by yourself?" one of them asked. "Leave me alone." Kagome said as she stood up and tried to leave, but one of the thugs grabbed her by the wrist. "Let go!" she yelled as she tried to fight back. The guy snickered. "What's the hurry? Why don't you stay and chill for a moment?" he said. The other thug grinned. "So, **Naraku**, what do you think we should to her?" he asked. "I don't know Kenji; maybe we should have a little fun, don't ya think?" Naraku said as he licked his lips. "Look, a police officer!" Kagome yelled. "Where?" they both looked; which gave Kagome a chance to escape. She kicked Naraku where the sun never shines and ran for her life. "Shit, my future!" he yelled in pain as he fell on her knees. By the time he got back up, Kagome was out and out of sight. "FUCK!" he yelled in frustration. _No girl will mess with my future and get away like that! If I ever see that bitch again, I swear to god that she'll get it! _he thought.(hint hint)

Kagome ran for about 10 minutes and by now, she was grasping for air and now soaking wet. She continued to walk. She shivered within every step. Her eyes squinted as a bright yellow light beamed in her face. "Hey, Kagome!" she heard the driver yell. When the person stepped out of the car, she could see that it was Inuyasha. "I was looking all over for you!" he said as he gave her his jacket. _He was looking for me? _Kagome thought, when all of a sudden her world turned pitch black and she fell unconscious, but using his demon instincts, Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground.

An hour later, Kagome finally woke up. When she opened her eyes, she saw a pair of golden amber ones gazing intensely at hers. She quickly sat up, which made Inuyasha flinch a little. "Where am I?" she asked. She scanned her clothes. _Wait, these aren't my clothes, and why are they dry? _her eyes widened and she was just about ready to slap Inuyasha, but he caught her arm. "Look, wench! I know what you're thinking, but don't worry, I don't take advantage of someone while they're not fully conscious. I told my maid to change your clothes." he said. "Plus, who would want to lay a finger on you in the first place? You have nothing that'll interest any male." he teased. He had expected for her to make a scene, or yell, or maybe slap him or something, but she just gave out a sigh and lay back in bed. "Why'd you look for me?" Kagome asked. Now it was Inuyasha's turn to sigh. "Look, I'm… I'm sorry for calling you, well, y'know, and I felt guilty, and so I went out to look for you, big deal. Not like I care for you or anything." he answered stubbornly.

There was an awkward moment of silence. "So…" Inuyasha started. "Since, I _saved _you; I want you to come back to work. It's mandatory. Sango is going to murder me, not to mention quit if you're not working there; her so called _best friend_." he covered up, although he knew that he wanted her back because things wouldn't be the same. "Mandatory? I don't work for you anymore! You can't just boss me around anymore, Inuyasha. I won't go back and if Sango kills you, then so be it, that's on you." Kagome crossed her arms adamantly, even though she did want to go back to work. "Would you just stop being so stubborn? Stubbornness will lead you nowhere, Kagome. Just say yes and it's over." Inuyasha said, slightly aggravated. "I could the say same for you…" Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha heard that, but he decided to let it go for now.

Kagome knew that she had no money to pay rent and it was hard to get a job nowadays, so she finally put her stubbornness aside and gave in. "Fine…" she said softly. "Hm, what was that?" Inuyasha asked, pretending like he didn't hear it. Kagome grimaced. "I said, fine! I'll go back to work, but that's just because I'm being nice and saving you from Sango, since you saved me, that's all." she lied. Inuyasha smirked. "Well, I'll go and call Sango at the restaurant and to tell her that you'll be alright and resting in _my _house for the night." Kagome scoffed. She watched as Inuyasha left the room and closed her eyes. _Today has been the worst; got into another argument with that jerk, quitted my job, ran away from thugs, it rained, unquitted and now… I have to spend the night in his house. _she thought. She sniffed the air. _His room smells good. I wonder what type of cologne he uses. _If she was not so tired, she would have laughed at that thought. _Well, rest up Kagome, tomorrow you'll have to deal with Mr. Arrogant first thing in the morning; not to mention go back to work and everything's gonna be like it was before you quitted. Thank god tomorrow's Friday. _and with that last thought, she drifted off the sleep, but she had no idea how wrong she was about tomorrow. Oh how wrong she was…

**Author's Note**: Well, how was it? Tell me what you guys think and if you do attend to flame, then think about what you're gonna say because if you don't like it, then have some words to back it up on explaining why, or you can just give me some advice on how to **_improve _**the story. Well, I _hope _you enjoyed the first chapter. I'll try to update soon, but I have a life and I am in school; Terra Nova Test as well, so just give me some time to update. Anyways, that's all I have to say, **BYE**!


End file.
